The field of the present invention relates to optical systems for data reading and particularly to handheld scanners.
Ideal for inventory management, material handling, manufacturing and especially package sortation and transportation, data reading devices are indispensable tools for commercial and industrial environments as well as the front office. Whether stationary, handheld, or combination stationary/handheld, data reading devices are useful for reading a wide array of indicia found on consumer and industrial products, such as traditional linear or one-dimensional bar codes, two-dimensional symbologies, matrix array symbols, patterns and logos, signatures, and other images.
Due to such efficiency and accuracy of data input, data readers, especially handheld scanners, have become an integral part of an employee or user""s everyday work routine. Standing at a check-out line, for example, a clerk may lift, rotate, and otherwise manipulate a handheld scanner dozens of times. Because frequent and repetitive motions can cause a user to suffer from a Repetitive Stress Injury (RSI) or a Cumulative Trauma Disorder (CTD), or other physical maladies, it is desirable to minimize the need to manipulate the scanner and/or object scanned and otherwise make any required manipulations as efficient as possible.
Traditional suspended handheld scanners have an attachment point located on the end of the handle. Typically, an overhead retractor that includes a retractable hanging cable or tether, which includes a key-ring style clip at one end thereof, is linked to the attachment point on the handle. When left free to hang from the overhead retractor, the traditional suspended handheld scanner is inverted from its vertical, or right-side-up orientation. Each time the user operates the suspended scanner, the user must first rotate the device to its vertical orientation.
Thus, the present inventor has recognized the desirability of an ergonomic scanner design that minimizes the motion necessary to use a suspended handheld scanner.
Having recognized these conditions, the present invention is preferably directed to a handheld scanner having a head portion and an attachment device mounted to the head portion for suspending the scanner from an overhead retractor or the like. In this manner, the scanner is oriented substantially vertically or upright such that when grasped, the user does not have to rotate the scanner before using same. In one type of handheld reader (the xe2x80x9cgun-shapedxe2x80x9d type) with a head portion and a handle portion attached to the bottom of the head, when suspended via an attachment device located on the head portion, the handle portion is directed substantially downward such that the user does not have to rotate the handle of the scanner before using same.
The attachment device preferably includes an arcuate member for coupling with a coupler, such as a key-ring style coupler, associated with one end of a tether or cable of an overhead retractor. The arcuate member may be configured to pivot away from the head portion for receiving a solid-ring style coupler or the like. Moreover, the attachment device may be recessed in the head portion such that the arcuate member is substantially coplanar with the adjacent outer surfaces of the head portion. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.